In recent years, cloud-based storage has emerged to offer a solution for storing, accessing, and managing electronic data owned or controlled by various types of private and public entities. Distributed storage systems may offer a storage platform designed to provide object based, block based, and file based storage from a single distributed storage cluster in a cloud. A distributed storage cluster may contain numerous nodes for storing objects and other data. Generally, a distributed storage system is designed to evenly distribute data across the cluster. Multiple replicas of data can be maintained according to a replication factor in order to provide fault tolerance and high availability to users, applications, and other systems. When node failure occurs in a cluster, replicas may be copied to new nodes to maintain the replication factor in the cluster.